Karma
by Qri
Summary: El mayordomo divaga en sus recuerdos. Encontrando muy oculto en su memoria, un recuerdo nostálgico.


**» Notas: **¡Hola! No estoy muy convencida con este fanfic…tengo que ser sincera. Me decidí a subirlo ya que esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos de aquel 2012 en el que descubrí tantos buenos fanfics de Kuroshitsuji, el que resguarda los mejores momentos de mi tierna infancia y en el que me animé a escribir fanfics. **Karma**, es un doujinshi que yo solamente decidí plasmar en unas cuantas páginas de Word.

.

.

.

**» Karma «**

.

.

.

**E**l mayordomo aseaba el cuerpo de su amo. Delicadamente, paseaba el trapo húmedo en el antebrazo de su contratista, eliminando cualquier rastro de suciedad. Tomó sus pequeñas manos y las limpió cuidadosamente. Ciel, en la tierna edad de 10 años, se dejaba hacer. Había sido un largo día. Clases de etiqueta, lecciones de latín, clases de violín y piano, y muchas actividades más en su ajetreado itinerario. El mayordomo continúo su tarea, limpiando su codo.

— Debe estar cansado, Joven amo. —comentó, tratando de hacer conversación. Ciel dirigió su mirada hacia su sirviente, prestándole atención. Sus facciones aniñadas contrastaban con el pentaculo maldito que poseía en su ojo, marcándolo como propiedad del demonio. —Ya que no hay ningún compromiso importante mañana, dejaré que duerma unas horas más de lo habitual. Después de todo es un niño en pleno crecimiento. Debe darse un descanso de vez en cuando.

— Ya veo…—Ciel soltó un suspiro. Ausente.

Sebastian se levantó, inclinando su cabeza con respeto. Se dirigió al pequeño recipiente con agua caliente y hundió el trapo en él. Ciel, desde la cama, lo observaba. Observaba sus manos desnudas exprimir aquella tela. El mayordomo regresó a su posición, y pronunciando un «Con permiso» tomó la pierna de su contratista. Limpiándola con ahínco. Aquellas delgadas y suaves piernas no debían tener ningún rastro de suciedad. De repente, el mayordomo reparo en la mirada perdida de Ciel. Observó a través de sus pestañas el rostro de su amo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió con voz neutra.

— Para nada.

— ¿Podría saber qué es lo que miraba con tanta atención? —tomó la otra pierna de Ciel. — ¿Hay algo malo en mí? —decidió no agregar el «lo puedo corregir» ya que su Joven amo no necesitaba que le recordaba que se trataba de un demonio.

Sus delgados dedos tocaron sus negras uñas. —Es solo que…—su ceño se contrajo por un segundo. —Son realmente negras…

Sus dedos apretaron aquellas uñas, para luego entrelazar ligeramente sus manos. Y con expresión indiferente, habló para sí mismo. Divagando en sus pensamientos. —… De un negro intenso…Profundo…

Con su otra mano, acomodó su bata de baño, decidiendo taparse. Sebastian, con un ligero matiz de sorpresa en su rostro, no apartó la mirada de su amo.

Ciel movió sus dedos ligeramente, acariciando los ajenos. —Es curioso… me he estado preguntando por un tiempo… ¿Por qué son negras? —cuestionó.

— Me temo que esa es una pregunta a la cual no puedo responder, Joven amo. —se disculpó. —Mis orígenes son desconocidos, por lo tanto desconozco la razón del color de mis uñas. Siempre han sido así. —explicó sumiso.

Ya no tenían las manos entrelazadas. Ahora Ciel jugaba con sus dedos, inspeccionando su mano. Al escuchar esa respuesta, lo miró por unos breves segundos y volvió su atención hacia su mano. — Entiendo.

Un silencio los invadió. Afuera, la luna estaba alta. Pero Sebastian no se preocupó por lo tarde que era. — ¿Le disgustan mis uñas?

Ciel dio un respingo en su posición. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. — ¿Eh? —una risita se escapó de sus labios. — ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Y sin dejar tiempo a una respuesta, entrelazó nuevamente sus manos para darles un ligero apretón.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja. — ¿Joven amo?

Ciel besó las manos de su sirviente. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Las manos desnudas de Sebastian eran mil veces mejor que aquellos guantes que tanto detestaba. Las manos, desde su mejilla, paseando por su torso siendo guiadas por Ciel, hasta detenerse en sus piernas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro. —Esos dedos tuyos han recorrido infinitas veces cada parte de mi cuerpo sin escrúpulos ni vergüenza alguna. —las manos del mayordomo acariciaron sus piernas ligeramente.

— ¿Puedo besarle? —un sonrojo se instaló en las tiernas mejillas de Ciel.

— No seas idiota y hazlo. —y nuevamente, tomando todo su orgullo de hombre, Ciel tomó la iniciativa. Rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su sirviente y junto sus labios en un tierno beso.

.

.

.

El sonido de las uñas negras de Ciel siendo limadas llenaba el lúgubre silencio de la estancia. De improvisto, se detuvo. La expresión ausente de su mayordomo sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción en Ciel.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te has detenido. —tamborileó sus dedos en el sillón donde se encontraba. — _¿Mis uñas te disgustan?_ —un timbre de malicia se dejó entrever en su voz. Ya no quedaba nada de _Ciel y Sebastian. _Eran solo un sirviente y un pequeño demonio por la eternidad.

— No…—cerró sus ojos, demostrando la sumisión y respeto a la que era obligado. — _**Solo recordaba algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.**_

.


End file.
